


Brothers

by jiggiebitty



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherly Bonding, Cute Huening Kai, Gen, Jungkook is an ass at first, Step-Brothers Huening Kai & Jeon Jungkook, slight angst, this probably won’t look realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: Jungkook wanted to scream, he was only nineteen years old and was forced to take care after his fourteen year old step-brother, Huening Kai.





	Brothers

Jungkook wanted to scream, he was only nineteen years old and was forced to take care after his fourteen year old step-brother, Huening Kai. 

His personal beliefs were simple; the younger male was absolutely annoying, dumb, and clearly doesn’t know how to do things on his own. 

“Listen idiot, I have a championship for overwatch later on, please read or  _ whatever.  _ I’m not letting you mess this up for me, alright?” Jungkook was stern as he commands the fourteen year old male to do as he says. 

But before Kai could say anything, Jungkook already storm off into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

The hazel haired male frowned. 

It wasn’t easy for the two. Ever since his father married Jungkook’s mother, things began to become unwelcoming between the two. Obviously, Kai was just a child, but that didn’t stop Jungkook from hating the poor child. 

Someone knocks on the door and Kai obediently walked towards the door and open it. “Hi.” 

It was the lady from next door, “Good afternoon, Kai—Where’s your brother?” 

Kai pointed towards the closed door, “He’s playing some games.” 

The lady’s expression shifted into one of the most sour expression Kai has ever seen on her. The fourteen year old stepped aside as the neighbor marched inside the house, opening the door and then scolding Jungkook. 

As soon as the lady walked out, Jungkook trail behind with an annoyed look, his eyes shooting daggers at the younger male. 

“Please for the LOVE of god, hang out with your brother.” The lady warns, “Or else I’m contacting your mother.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jungkook huffs, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

The lady ruffled Kai’s hair on the way out. 

“Can we–”

“Shut up, Kai.” 

  
  


***

  
  


It was awkward between the two. 

Jungkook and Kai were watching a movie while eating snacks. 

Jungkook glance to his side, staring at Kai as he noticed the younger wasn’t paying attention to the movie, but somewhere else. 

He sighs, “So.. what’s on your mind..?” 

“Why do you hate me?” The question was so abrupt that it startled Jungkook, almost choking on a gummy worm. 

The older male was gonna scoff it off, but he didn’t miss the tears that started brimming on the edge of Kai’s eyes. It was honestly painful to look at and only made him guilty on the way he’s been treating Kai. 

“I don’t—”  _ hate you?  _ that wasn’t right to say when his attitude really made it look like he hated Kai to the pulp. 

“It’s..It’s tough, alright? My mom was alright with my dad, then all of a sudden she comes home telling me to pack and she drove us to some stranger’s home. She obviously had affairs with your father.” Jungkook explain, not sure if this was appropriate for a fourteen year old. 

Kai looks down, “I didn’t need to get the blame for.” 

“No..no you didn’t and I’m sorry.” 

The fourteen year old wiped his tears with the hem of his shirt before scooting closer to Jungkook, giving him a side hug. “I don’t understand, but sorry for calling you an asshole.” 

“Sir, you’re fourteen. Don’t say that.” 

Kai looks at him, blinking, “But you—”

Jungkook shook his head, shushing the male, “No, only grownups.” 

The younger smiles causing Jungkook to smile back. 

  
  


*** 

  
  


“Look, they’re actually super close..” The mother was relieved, her heart warms at the sight of her two sons cuddling up against each other, sleeping soundlessly while the t.v was still running. 

“I knew they were gonna come around,” The dad smiles, snapping a picture of the two, “I’m so uploading this onto Facebook.” 

***

**(BONUS)**

  
  


Jungkook storm into the middle school after his brother sent a message to come pick him up from the health room due to injuries. “What did you do to MY brother, you stupid kid!” He yelled as soon as he saw the classmate that started this mess. 

“Hyung!” Kai shouts, trying to calm the older down. 

He glares at the kid, who obviously shat his pants. 

The older male helped Kai onto his feet, carefully walking him out of the health room. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Kai rolls his eyes, “We were just playing soccer and he somehow kicked my shin instead of the ball.” 

“Bullshit!” 

“Hyung shut up, we’re in a middle school!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write some sort of brotherhood fic with these two for a long time, but never got the chance! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this mess. 
> 
> <3


End file.
